The Avian
by RaptorCat1960
Summary: When an abused girl first gets thrown onto the castaway's island, she only know hate and lies. Can the castaways show her love, and what about the girls past? As she tries to hide her true self, could it be she's only revealing her self more, and can she provide a way off the Island? Please read, and I love comments!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Labs, Pain, and Escape.

April 10th, 17 years ago.

I wake up chained to a flat metal bed. I hear the beeping of one of the machines that is attached to my body, and smell the chemicals that make me want to vomit. I feel pain in my back where the men in white coats are examining. They like to look there. The chemicals that made me sleep must have been wearing off, because one of the people in the white coats tells another person to give me more of the sleeping juice. But I don't want to go back to sleep. Because I will wake up in the tank where they put needles in me and give me medicine. I can't breathe in the tank. I scream, but they keep puting the medicine in me. And then they put me in my cage and leave me lying, all crumpled up and crying, shouting out for help that will never come. I scream because my back feels like it is being torn off and I have too much air in me and I want to stop it all so I scrach and pull at my back. And my back bleeds even more and my whole body aches. But the men tell me it is the last time I have to go to sleep. Tomorrow, I will be all better. So I let them, and I dream of what it will be like to be free.

Present Day (1966)

I should not have been as foolish as to think they would actually let me out. They kept me in, and I did not like it. I waited until I was strong enough to fight back. The task was hard, but not impossible. I escaped the rooms, the tank of medicine and needles, the room where they watched me suffer as by body ached from pain that they inflicted on me, scratching my back until it bled, it hurt so bad. Where they made me sleep and would lied to me. It was all gone. Once I made my way through the tunnel and saw light, I knew I was free.

As I look at my surroundings, I notice the once bright light was dimmer, replaced only by a white glow. I looked up to see the moon shining brighter than the stars down upon me. I looked down again, the glow of the moon lighing my way enough so that I could see. I see many boats along the beach where I was. I ran to the nearest one. But before I could even get to the docks, I was grabbed.

"Get the Avian!"

"I got her!"

"We can't bring her back, she's seen too much!"

I hear so many voices, hushed, but firm. I'm trying to scream, but I just can't find my voice. The hand around my neck keeps me quiet.

"We dump her on the next Island down, she'll never survive."

Suddenly, a cloth is put to my nose. I fall asleep once again, but I hope I never wake up. I had to get back to the wonderful feeling of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Awakening {Gilligan's POV}

"Gilligan!" I need a new name. My old one gets yelled at too much. "Gilligan!"

The unmistakable sound of my best buddy, Skipper, is yelling at me. So I just yell back.

"Ya, Skipper?"

"Gilligan, where have you been?" The Skipper's eye to eye with me now, or should I say eye to hat?

"I've just been in here, where else would I be?" I mean, I was right here in the hut. Even though I was thinking of going butterfly-hunting again-

"I know you're here, I just didn't know." His voice is softer now, more friendly, perfect for conversation.

"But you know where I am, so why were you looking out there?"

"Well, I jus-" He gives me a look, takes off his hat and clobbers me in one swift motion. "Gilligan! Stop messing around! You have work to do!"

"Like what, Skipper?"

"Well, for starters-" I hate it when he says that, 'starters'. It means I don't get to go butterfly hunting. "-you could get some fresh water, the girls are making soup for dinner tonight."

"Alright, Skipper." I say. I'm out the door and heading to the lagoon. It's only a short walk, so I don't have to haul-  
the... water... Oops. I forgot the bucket.

By the time I remembered, I was already at the lagoon. I said it was a short walk.  
As I head back to get the bucket, I trip over something. I look down. "SKIPPER! PROFESSOR!"

I stumble back, and I had a good reason. I didn't stumble over a rock or myself like I usually do. I stumbled over a person. And It wasn't one my friends. It was a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two : Alone

I don't like dreaming. I never have, I suppose. They were almost always about having a family. Being wanted. And I wanted them, too. But then, as I and my family embrace, I am suddenly aware that this dream was nothing. Every time. I could not cherish that warm feeling in my breast, not very long, at least. But, this dream was a complete opposite.

I can't quite recall all of it, what I saw were fragmented memories. Memories of torture, pain, blood, screams, and, for whatever reason I cannot fathom, feathers. But, as I was about to awake, something kept me from coming out of my state. I was in a white room, similar to the one I was held captive in. I turn around to see a man in a white coat and sunglasses.

"Hahaha... haha..hahaha!" He cackled at me. something in me then forced me to lunge at this poor excuse for a human, hands outstretched and aimed onto his neck.

"H-hey! Quit! S-stop! Stop! Skippeerrr..."

I open my eyes in a flourish as I awake. I almost gasp, but I keep my hands on him, teeth gritted, eyes wild. I am not strangling a man in white, but a boy. With long, dark brown hair and sea-blue eyes, staring at me in complete fear. His hands are moving wildly at my fists, pointing at them, trying to get loose from my iron grasp. I finally let go, and he gasps for air. I always had too much air, myself, I could not see why gasped like he did so, for I had been strangled countless times.

"Gilligan, what's wrong? Is she awa-" a man enters. I'm so high on my own adrenaline, I jump around him and hit the ground at a dead run, past all of the green and trees, away from the people. I hear many shouts, feet on the ground, trying to chase after me. I was too fast, though. I finally got them to stop chasing me, and found a small cave. I crawl inside, it is a small space, but I can manage. I curl myself into a ball, put my head between my knees, and bawl. I was such a disgrace, a little, helpless,quivering disgrace.

Where was I? What did the people do to me while I was in my slumber? Why was I on a beach? And, who was the boy? Was he like me, mistreated, abused, a lab rat for worthless experimentation, longing for freedom as I? Or was he another monster, an evil, bloodthirsty, demonic monster, wanting nothing more than to watch me undergo horrendous experimentation, ripping at by back while I suffer.

Reality finally sink into my skull, I was alone. And it would have to stay that way for my own means of survival.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Friends?

I suppose I bawled a good half an hour until I looked up with puffy eyes to see that night had fallen in my new place of existance, and decided to go to sleep. Luckily for me, had nad no dreams nor nightmares, and had a well-needed rest. I was short lived, though, as I woke up hours before the faintest light of day came. I took this time to carefully explore my surroundings.

From what I could see, my new abode was mainly made up of plants and sand. I made a quick note that I must be on an island, and deserted too, from what I heard the man at the docks say. I also took fear in his last words, "She'll never survive."

I walked until I could walk no more, I had come upon the ocean. I kept walking along the never-ending beach until I saw a light. It drew me in, and I stepped in closer to see what it was. I came upon the little village of huts I had awoken to. In the middle of the little camp was a long table, and beside the table stood the boy I almost strangled to death.

I was facing his back, but I could immediately see something was not very right. His head was resting on his shoulders, his arms and shoulders very relaxed, limp, even. Quietly, I moved up to see his face, which in all honesty, was almost cute, thin lips, wide mouth, his nose, even his eyes seemed big, even though they were closed.

It suddenly dawned on me that the boy was asleep. I looked down to his hands to see he was grasping a gun. I looked at his rounded face once more, and for some odd reason, had that same warm feeling in by breast, like the dreams I had so often had. I pushed the thought out of my head and left.

When I had gotten to my cave once again, I realized how hungry I was. So, I went in search of food. By that time, the sun had risen to make one of most gorgeous pictures I had ever witnesses, so many colors I could not name them all.

"It sure is pretty, huh?" I jumped back, startled. My eyes wide and my feet poised, I was about to run, but his words stopped me.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to talk, yanno?" He looked up at me, his blue eyes filled with confusion and I could see he did not want to hurt me at all.

"Gosh you sure are pretty"

That startled me, I had never received a compliment before. That feeling of warmth came back and I shook my head for it to leave.

"No? Well, I sure think you are. You wanna come and get breakfast? You look real hungry."

I nodded my head at this, and went with the boy to his village. But this was only for a meal, I told myself. After this I was to return to my cave and try to figure some way off this island.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: To Be or Not to Be?

The Professor's POV

I have known Gilligan for two years, and since then, I have known for him to bring back many different assortments of trinkets found around the island. However, I think yesterday's find tops the chart.

He had found a girl, and extremely rough shape, I must add. She was out cold, with bruises and scars on her head, neck, and arms. She was also very skinny, as If she hadn't eaten much at all, but I could see slightly large muscled in her biceps. Her short hair, a tousled brown, was tangled, cheeks flushed. She couldn't have been Mary Ann's age.  
"Skipper, can you please carry her back to camp? I'd like to examine her up-close."

"Sure, Professor." The Skipper, in his usual, gruff voice tells me. But, as he picks her up his eyes grow wide. "Professor, she's light as a feather! Even Mrs. Howell could carry her!"

This concerned me greatly, as I feared the girl might be dead. But, it also puzzled me. Mrs. Howell was known to be a frail woman, and the Skipper was telling me she could carry a full grown woman.

"Hmm, well, we'd better hurry then." Was my reply, and we went back to our camp. Every once in a while, I looked out of the corner of my eyes towards the young sailor, who was waling besides me. Gilligan's gaze was set and staring at the stranger, his blue eyes soft. He suddenly spoke up, yet his stare was still poised on the young woman.

"Professor, who could have done that to her? Why... I mean, she's so small..." I could see tears then, and I can actually say that the act of sorrow and pity from Gilligan was felt deeply. I had known Gilligan to be a kind and loving man, not able to dislike anything or anyone. This was something more than kindness, I could feel it. Since my being shipwrecked, I had learned to feel, and I could sense what Gilligan had felt for the her.

I could only say this: "I don't know, Gilligan, I don't know." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we had come back to camp, everyone gathered up around us to see the what the commotion was about. I dislike this, I needed to examine the girl, check for any more severe injuries and talk about where she had come from.

"Oh, will she be alright, Professor?"

"Who _is _that girl there?"

"Poor dear!"

"She looks like an actress I worked with in Kokomo."

Then, something surprising happened. "Hey! I ya keep asking all those things, Professor won't get to make her better!" I had never heard Gilligan raise his voice, but he yelled then. My fellow castaways backed away and let us pass, and we went into my hut.

"Place her on my table, please, Skipper. Then I can see how severe her injuries are." He did as I asked, her chest on the table. I took a knife and cut her shirt open, revealing her back.

I almost gagged, her back was covered in scars, old and fresh. Gilligan, who was right beside me, covered his face in my shirt and started sobbing. The Skipper looked away and started to comfort the first mate.

I got up from my seat abruptly, went to my chests, and came back with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, bandages, gauze, and cotton balls. I poured some peroxide onto the cotton ball and applied slight pressure to her wounds. She stiffened abruptly. I knew her reflexes worked, at least.

At last I was finished, her back, legs, arms and neck bandaged, and she was still sleeping. I suspected she was drugged. Gilligan had stayed the entire time, watching either me work or her face.

"Gilligan, I'm going to fetch some supplies for our guest here, I'll be back in a while."

In response to this he nodded his head and hummed, not taking his eyes off of her. I turned and left him then, going to find some herbs that would help her heal.

About a day later, I had to clean the newest member of our island's bandages. Gilligan wanted to be there while I did this procedure, and I did not object. He had been more than flexible with our newest member, letting her sleep in his hammock and insisting he slept on the floor. I could see he really cared about the strange young girl.

As I removed the first bandage, I was in total disbelief.

"H-how? No regular person could heal from such bad wounds overnight!" I was very concerned at this time. How could this be possible?

"Maybe she has a high metabolism." Gilligan may be kind, but I still had to remind myself about the boy's lack of proper education.

"I must talk to the Skipper about this. Until I return, can you watch her, Gilligan?"

His eager eyes shone bright as he saluted me. "Sure thing, Professor!"

"Oh, and please remove the rest of the bandages. Thank you, Gilligan." I left then, seeking out the Skipper.

When I returned, I found that the girl had awoken. She was not on her bed anymore. She was strangling Gilligan. As soon as I entered, she jumped past me and fled, at an alarming rate, into the jungle.

I hadn't seen her since then. That was until today.

"Hey, Professor!" I looked up to see the first mate coming towards me. The only truly shocking part was he was leading the girl, and the newest castaway came willingly.

"Gilligan!? H-how..."

He looked up at me and said, "I asked her to breakfast."

And so we all sat at the table in the middle of the huts and ate our breakfast, Gilligan sharing his seat with the young maiden. Mrs. Howell was the first to speak up

"Oh, you poor dear! Those wretched people must have done something truly awful to you. Not giving a lady any suitable things to wear."

"Quite right, my dear!" Mr. Howell replied, "If there is anything we can do, child, just let us know, and I'll make my contributions." The girl only looked at them both, moth slightly open, not knowing what to say. She then smiled politely and nodded her head in thanks.

That was when I decided to speak up. "I am Professor Roy Hinkley, you may call me the Professor, if you'd rather. The woman and man that just addressed you would me Mr. and Mrs. Howell, beside them is Mrs. Mary Ann Summers-

"Hello!'

"and Mrs. Ginger Grant."

"Welcome to the island."

"Next to Mrs. Grant is the Skipper-"

"M'am,"

"And I can see you have already met Gilligan." I said with a smile. "We all welcome you to our island!" The girl gave a head nod to each person as they spoke, smiling. "May I ask your name?"

The entire group seemed to quiet at the question. The girl seemed to look back, checking her memory and frowning as she did so. "Avian," She said "M-my name is Avian." Her voice rang, clear as a bell and soft as well. The group was in chatter again, welcoming Avian to the island once again. I felt better now, but something was still very upsetting. What did her past entail?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: I Can't

All of the village's people are so nice, welcoming me to their island, offering me so many things that I cannot return back. I notice the girls are so happy, the boys are almost as happy as the girls. But I look over to the tall man who calls himself the Professor, and there is something in his eyes that tells me to be wary of him, as if he knows my past. I can't let anyone know what my past entails, they could end up exactly like I was, having liquids injected into me while I was in the tank, or screaming in my cage. I couldn't let that happen, so I had to stay away from them.

I said my goodbeyes afer we finished talking, and they looked sad, espissally Gilligan. I would hate to se him go the most. He had been so kid, his grip on my hand was firm as we shook, parting ways. I let a few tears fall, and left the people and their village. Little did they know I was not coming back.

On my way back to my cave, I thought about how small it was. How it was too small. I needed a place to rest my head and eat a meal, and look for boats or find another way to get off. I couldn't risk getting myself or the others captured, I promised. So, I went up.

I came across a tree that world serve my needs. It was a great, large tree, conveniently places by a giant sphere-shaped boulder. The rock itself was strange, orange-ish glow to it. I decided the tree would be my home.

I climbed to a branch that acted as a chair for me and sat down, looking over at the horizon. It was beautiful, how the sunset made it's colors dance across the sky in so many colors. I lowered myself onto a long branch above the rock that seemed to glow. It would act as a furnace incase I would get cold, the rock provided some heat in waves for me.

I went to get some food. I came back home with bananas and coconuts, which were plentiful around the island. I sat on the low-hanging branch and opened a coconut on my knee. As I did so, a small bird came on my branch.

_"Tweet!" _

"Hello." I said as I gave the small bird a bit of coconut meat. As I pulled the meat off, it flew onto my legs that I had pulled against my chest. Right onto my knee. I fed her the peace of coconut, and let her drink some of the milk. I response to my kindness, it flew upon my shoulder and acted to rest in my collarbone.

"Goodnight." I replied, as it was dark now, and sat my back against the trunk and fell asleep with my new friend.

I woke up in an awful pain.

My back was exploding in a fiery pain, crawling like spiders had bee dumped on me.

"GILLIGAN!" It was all I knew who could help. "GILLIGAN! HELP!" I screamed, eyes going from blurry to so sharp I could make out each grain of sand beneath me. "GILL-GI.. Gilligan... he-help... p-p-please..." I was dizzy then, my vision going blurry to seeing purple stars, pain now worse than ever. "Please... pl-please... help me..."

And I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Mutant and Ashamed

I'm not so sure I am longer a human. The stares I get tell me so. With tears lacing my eyes I run away from the faces that scream and fingers that shake as they point in my direction. And the fire in me burns more forcefully now, more painfully. Alas, I force myslef to run. To go away from the only people who did not wish to do me harm, but now _run from **me**_.

I suppose you are confused at this point. No, you did not miss a chapter. You just caught me when I awoke on the Professor's table again. I will catch you up with the details now, I suppose.

As I awaken from another nightmare, I notice the sunlight coming down from my eyes that make me shut them forcefully again. But when I open them again, I jus want to keep them closed. Something was not right. I open my left eye. Then, my right. I gasp, then. Because I could see everything, every detail that went into making the walls, ever palm frond, and every hair on Gilligan's hea-

"Wha!" I jump back on the table, surprised, "Gilligan, what are you doing?!" At the same time, Gilligan also shouts, as he too is startled.

"AAH!" The first mate jumps on his feet, trips, and falls back onto the Professor's chair and is knocked back into the bookshelf, which topples onto him. **BANG!** The result is a rather dizzy Gilligan with his head in-between shelves on a bookcase. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

The Skipper runs into the hut in a rush, followed by a rather tired looking Professor.

"Gilligan!" The Skipper yells, and helps get the books off of his friend. Gilligan, however, swoons onto his friend and has to be led to the chair.

"Is he okay?" I ask, wanting to know why the boy did so.

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's been through worse. Bu-" He stopped then and looks at my abdomen, wide-eyed. Then he looks at the Professor.

The Professor then looks at the Skipper and Gilligan, then back to me. "I would like it very much if I could consult the young maiden alone please, gentlemen." The Professor says with a sigh.

The two men leave and I am left alone with the Professor, who looks at me with anxiety, worry, and... fear?

"Avian, I have some news I regret to inform you of." I knew it! He knew who I was, He had known since the day I came here! And now he was going to call the white-coats and send me back, a fate worse than death itself.

I immediately go up then, and bolted toward the door, but a hand grabbed me by the big, long bandages crossing my back. Then, I felt so much pain I toppled onto the ground, screaming out. My back felt like it had opened up. And then I heard other screams. I look back and see deep grey **wings** coming out of my back. And now we are in the present time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Aviation Laws

I ran and ran until I was physically exhausted. I was back at my home now, but the large boulder was now a crumbled heap with a large metal stick through it. I pushed the thought out of my mind and looked up at my tree. There, towards the top, was a thick branch, one that could let me see from far away. There was, however, a problem. I could not climb that high, it was impossible! Or was it?

I looked back at my wings, large and a blue-grey. It was almost too perfect. I slowly extended them, no pain at all this time, until they were fully expanded. I gaped at them, a good fourteen-foot wingspan!

I glanced at the branch once more, leaped into the air, and suddenly I was hovering. My wings worked, up and down, up and down. It was almost mechanical. I added a little more power to my wings, and with a rush, I was climbing trough the air. My mind swirled. I could go anywhere! I stopped, and almost fell, but as I gained my balance, I looked around me.

I could see everything around me, the ocean, the sky, the island, in such detail and sharpness I could hardly believe it. I looked down from where I was hovering, and I saw a wide-smiled Gilligan waving at me. I swooped down and landed right beside him.

"Gee, I didn't know you could _fly_!"

"Well, wings have to be for something. I don't think they would be any good for skiing." I said, and that made him laugh. "What about the village? Are-are they going to call the whitecoats? Gilligan, please don't let them take me away!"

That seemed to surprise him, and I remembered I hadn't told him about my... experiences... "What's a whitecoat?"

I spilled. I couldn't help it, I had to tell him! "Gilligan. I was, I mean... Well, I's kinda hard to explain, really..." I sighed, ready to get it over. "I was abused in a lab. The whitecoats were people who hurt me. I-I was put out in a tank, and t-they put needles in me and told me I was sick, and I was getting better. The cut me open, and the looked at me. That was why you saw my scars. The _hurt_ _me so bad_, Gilligan. And I don't want to go back. They will _kill me_, Gilligan. _They'll kill me_!" I hugged him, grasping onto something solid, not wanting anything to take me away. And I know Gilligan didn't want that to happen, either. Because he grasped me right back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: I'm Not Me

I was so happy, someone actually cared! As I looked into Gilligan's big blue eyes, I could see so many things. Protection, a sanctuary, friendship... and... something else. I knew Gilligan wouldn't ever let go, never abandon me, not for a second. He would protect me. And, in return, I would protect him. No one, human or mutant, could deny it.

Gilligan and I walked into the small village. I went reluctantly, but Gilligan told me the Professor wanted to talk. "He wants to explain why you got your wings, yanno?"

"Gilligan, I just don't... Trust him... It's like he wants to... see everything about me. I can't let that happen. I'd be risking too much. Ok?" I asked, trying my best to explain. I wanted him to know, he was the only one I could trust.

"Yah, I think so. I just don't wanna se anyone get hurt. I don't like getting beat up... It hurts!" That, I _had_ to laugh at.

We were back, and I kept my head down. Whispers ran trough the village as the birds and I in the sky.

"Did you _see_ her wings?"

"Oh my gosh, they were_ huge_."

"_She shouldn't be here_."

"The _nerve_!"

At this point, I was crying. Was all the love they had shown been false? Did they want me as dead as the whitecoats? Was it all just a lie?

"Ah, Avian! I'm so glad you could come. I'll try to explain this as best as I can, alright?" It was the Professor, now. He was talking in the smooth voice had had when I first had met him.

"Professor, I don't want to be here."

"What? Why ever so?"

I motioned over to the villagers, peeking in through the windows. They immediately scurried away.

"Oh! I can assure you, Avian, they won't think anything else of you!" 'They would!' I wanted to scream. 'They are!' "They ar-"

"No! you don't understand, the _hate_ me! They are going to _hurt_ me! They're going to call the whitecoats and send me back! Just let me out!" At that moment, I could not control my actions. I pushed the Professor. I ran with such speed all I saw was blurs. I didn't know if it was because the tears or my speed. I ran out the door and jumped, bringing screams from the girls as I unfurled my wings and flew away. This time, to the mountains. No one was going to hurt me again.


End file.
